


Light Blue Baku

by ajisaihime



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, DreamEater!Tamaki, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Human!Sougo, Kissing, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pining, Wet Dream, baku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajisaihime/pseuds/ajisaihime
Summary: Sougo just wished for good dreams and summoned a handsome dream eater along the way.





	Light Blue Baku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mattieleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattieleaf/gifts).

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BINI ♥♥♥  
I took the song lyrics, the info on bakus from wiki and added headcanons galore - so there you have it, hope you enjoy!

  
Sougo sighed deeply and turned from one side to the other in his bed.  
  
"It's useless.", he said and opened his eyes to stare at the wall in front of him, "I'm sorry."  
  


"This again?", a voice replied a little annoyed, "I'm not lookin' at you, right? Just like you told me to."  
  


"I know and I'm thankful, but..", Sougo bit his lip, "you're still _here_ and it makes me too nervous after all."  
  


"Geez.", the voice grunted and the squeak of Sougo's swivel chair made him flip his body on his back to look over to the source of the sound.

  
He watched the man that sat in his chair spin the long-stemmed dessert spoon in his right hand like a drum stick before he dipped it back into the pudding glass to have another bite.

"Y'know, Sou-chan,", he said with his mouth full, "even lil' kids are easier to put to sleep than you are."  
  
  
"Well, you told me you appeared to them in a different form in order not to scare them.", Sougo pointed out and blushed a little as the other person licked the spoon slowly.  
  


And, oh, how Sougo wished he would see that child-appropriate form instead of this beautiful creature in the shape of a human that made his heart race.

A month prior, Sougo had been constantly suffering from nightmares and on that one fateful evening he prayed for them to not plague him anymore. Little did he know that his prayers were heard and would grant him the acquaintance of his savior.  
  


"You called?", a bored voice spoke to him suddenly and as Sougo flung his eyes open he was shocked to see a man crouching next to his bed.  
  


A scream tugged at his vocal cords but he was unable to let it out, frozen stiff.

The person was _tall_, Sougo noticed as he raised to stand, he wore a white swallow-tailed coat, white pants, a black shirt and a light blue necktie. On his head sat a white top hat adorned with pretty light blue accessories and his medium length hair of the same color was pulled into a ponytail that rested on his nape.

His nails were painted black, his face was youthful and, simply put, handsome as can be.  
  


"Wha-.. huh?!", Sougo stammered and sat up halfway in his bed to press his back against the wall, "I don't think I did?"

  
"No, t'was you, no mistake there.", the man furrowed his eyebrows, leaned in closer to Sougo and apparently _sniffed_ him, "What's your name?"  
  
  
"Ousaka.. Sougo."  
  
  
"Nice to meet'cha, Sou-chan! I'm Tamaki, the baku you summoned."

  
Sougo would never forget the chirpy tone of his voice and the happy grin Tamaki had worn on his lips.

Since then, the dream eater had visited him regularly to help him sleep in peace or just to hang around and chat even without Sougo calling for him.  
  


He soon noticed that Tamaki was a little childlike despite his mature looks and that the dream eater had a weakness for sweets and pudding which resulted in Sougo buying a ton of them to treat him.

  
They developed a friendship pretty fast and Sougo loved his company and the conversations they held, the way Tamaki was so honestly amazed listening to the songs Sougo had composed and how supportive he was of his ambitions to become a musician.

  
Sometimes he even forgot that Tamaki was not human but a mythical being, especially when he changed from his elegant attire into the fluffy pyjamas Sougo had bought for him.

  
Tamaki appeared in the evening and in the morning he was gone, it was like they were roommates of some sort and before long, Sougo had to admit that he felt unmistakably safe with Tamaki. And much to Sougo's confusion his heart rate increased whenever they were together.

Sougo continuously pestered him with questions which Tamaki willingly answered, seemingly happy someone was interested in him personally.

Though, there was one question he wished he had rather never asked three weeks into their bonding because it was the reason for him to be nervous around Tamaki for real – and that was how he got rid of Sougo's nightmares.  
  


"How? Well, I put my lips on yours while you sleep and extract the bad dreams through your mouth. Swoosh~! Like that.", Tamaki said and tapped his index finger on his lips to emphasize his statement.  
  
  
"You ki-kissed me?", Sougo blushed and suddenly felt dizzy, "All these times before?"

  
"I guess? No way around it if you wanna have your bad dreams gone. Yours are super awful that's why they're so tasty."  
  


Sougo's heart had rioted in his chest, the same way it did the current night which rendered him sleepless.

"Sou-chan.", Tamaki uttered impatiently and put the empty pudding glass on the table to his side, "What's wrong with you? You're acting kinda weird."  
  
  
"It's nothing. Don't worry."

  
"You're lyin'.", Tamaki grumbled and shuffled over to the bed and crouched down next to it like he did on his first arrival, "I'm an idiot so if you don't tell me clearly I won't understand what's bothering you."

  
"Tamaki-kun..", Sougo smiled fondly, "You're a good kid, really, but this I have to figure out on my own."

  
"I'm 450 years old, I'm not a kid.", Tamaki pouted and pursed his lips.

  
Sougo chuckled at that and it brought a bright smile to the dream eater's lips.

  
"Yup~! Your happy face is the best, Sou-chan~"  
  
  
He instantly stopped laughing and heat crept upon his face as he locked eyes with Tamaki. Sougo sat up and pulled his knees to his chest.

"Tamaki-kun, do you do this with.. I mean, do you kiss everyone who summons you?"

Tamaki took off his hat and ran his fingers through his fringe.  
  
"Sure do. If they are young it's enough to touch their forehead. But older humans.. I got a lil' lazy in the last century. And picky. I leave most of the calls to other bakus and only go for the most delicious dreams."

  
Sougo _knew_ that Tamaki was only talking about food but he couldn't help but feel happy about the indication. He was special to Tamaki. Well, at least his dreams were.  
  


"You're not aware what a kiss means to us humans, am I wrong?", he asked and gulped.  
  


"Nah. It has meaning? Is that why you're upset about the procedure?", Tamaki replied confused and scratched his head, "I saw humans kiss before and it looked like they wanted to eat each other-"  
  
  
"Alright!", Sougo interrupted him, flustered, "Let me explain. Kisses are.. a physical way to show someone affection and love and.. uh.."

  
He dared to look at the other to see if he understood what Sougo was telling him, what he was implying but Tamaki kept a composed expression.  
  
"It's fine then,", he deadpanned, "because I like you a whole lot, Sou-chan."

  
That was a direct and critical hit to his heart and Sougo slammed his hands in front of his face. Tamaki was just too pure, way too pure and honest.

  
"Sou-chan?"

  
"I'm fine.", Sougo sighed and dragged his hands down his face, just enough to only cover his mouth. "But I'm not tired at all, I'm sorry."  
  
  
Tamaki frowned, sighed deeply and then sat down on the border of Sougo's bed.  
  
"I could make it so you have a nice dream."

  
"Huh?"

  
"I _said!_ I _can_! Give you a good dream!"

  
Sougo tilted his head, giving the other a puzzled look.

"If that's possible why didn't you do that straight from the beginning, then?"  
  
  
"If I did that all the time there wouldn't be any bad dreams left for me to eat.", Tamaki was irritated, "Give me your pinky."

  
Sougo didn't hesitate, he hooked his pinky finger on Tamaki's and felt instantly warm and fuzzy inside. He trusted the dream eater completely because if this involved any sacrifice Tamaki would've told him beforehand.

"What kinda dream do you want, Sou-chan?"

  
"I can choose?", he was astounded.

  
"Simple keywords only, please.", Tamaki replied and the air around their linked fingers started to glow eerily. "I won't know what exactly you dream about, that depends on each person. But I can set a direction."

  
"Whatever you pick for me is fine.", Sougo smiled, fascinated by the glow of their hands reflected in Tamaki's eyes.

  
Tamaki's surprised face turned into a smile that rather resembled an impish smirk and it unsettled Sougo for some reason.

"I hear you.", Tamaki said, keeping the dangerous expression, "One last thing is needed. Sorry, Sou-chan."

  
As soon as he had ended the sentence, he grabbed Sougo's face with his free hand and pulled him in for a kiss.

Eyes wide open at first, Sougo squeezed them shut and whined as Tamaki forced his mouth open with his thumb to entwine their tongues. He started to tremble and almost broke their pinky promise, his skin on fire.

  
And so was the inside of his mouth for a very spicy taste prickled at his nerves, as if he had just eaten a perfectly seasoned meal.

  
As sudden as it had begun, Tamaki pulled back to smile at Sougo who was panting with his lips slightly open and still wet with their mixed saliva.  
  
"Good night, Sou-chan.", the dream eater said seductively and released Sougo's finger.

  
The same instant, Sougo's vision went dark and his limp body collapsed onto the mattress.

  
  
* * *  
  
  


“...chan. Sou-chan.”  
  


Sougo groaned quietly and opened his eyes to Tamaki filling his vision.  
  


“You were unconscious for a few moments, Sou-chan. Glad you're back with me now.”, Tamaki smiled and dropped a kiss on Sougo's cheek.  
  


Apparently, Sougo lay in his bed with nothing on but his underwear, Tamaki in between his spread legs, hovering above him with his torso bare. His hair that was usually pulled in a ponytail was loose and framed his face, giving him a quite enticing appearance.  
  


“T-Tamaki-kun?!”, Sougo panicked a little, unable to move.  
  


“Yes?”, the dream eater replied and nuzzled the same spot he had kissed before.

And then, it hit Sougo.  
  


“This is a dream.”, he uttered and touched Tamaki's upper arm.  
  


“Is it?”

Tamaki pulled back enough to lock their eyes and smiled.  
  
“If this is a dream,”, he said and caressed Sougo's jawbone, “then you can do whatever you want, right?”  
  


Sougo's breath hitched when Tamaki kissed him properly and weirdly enough his words made him feel at ease in that moment.  
  


_This is _my_ dream and I can do whatever I want_, he recited Tamaki's words in his head and it ignited a feeling of confidence in him.  
  


He shifted his hands to clutch at Tamaki's face and returned the pressure of lips, even darted his tongue out to beg for entrance.

The dream eater gladly opened up and yet again the spice that sent his nerves sparkling returned. He would've wondered about it, asked even, if he wasn't so absorbed in devouring what Tamaki offered.  
  


Sougo let his hands wander, fingertips sliding from his throat down to his well-toned upper body and his waist until they finally rested on the small of his back.  
  


_I can do whatever I want._

Sougo sighed in between passionate kisses and squirmed to make his crotch rub against Tamaki's, searching for friction.

“Sou-chan..”

He could hear it in his voice, the growling and heated tone of it but also _feel_ that Tamaki was equally aroused.  
  


With the evidence on hand, Sougo had decided. He pushed his body away from the mattress and silently guided Tamaki to sit back against the wall where Sougo reversed their positions.  
  


He gave Tamaki a peck and slowly trailed kisses down his body, one hand holding onto his thigh while the other accompanied his mouth to caress whatever bit of warm skin he was able to reach with it.

“W-Wait..”, Tamaki protested slightly as soon as he realized what Sougo was up to when he had reached the waistband of his underwear.  
  


“I won't wait.”, Sougo simply replied and pressed his open mouth to Tamaki's cloth covered cock.  
  


The dream eater flinched as the other kissed it briefly and he couldn't help a moan as Sougo freed him from the piece of fabric.  
  


Sougo didn't know where the determination and the absolute _desire_ to suck Tamaki off came from, all he knew was that it needed to be fulfilled.  
  


Tamaki's hands grabbed a fistful of the bed sheets as Sougo reached for his cock and gave the tip a lick before taking it in between his lips to bob bis head.

An impassioned groan from the other urged Sougo on to take him further in, fingers gently wrapped around the base and rubbing it now and then or following the path of his lips.  
  


The taste of precum coated the inside of his mouth and Sougo sped up his movements, his body shaking from his own still clothed dick screaming for attention.

He moaned heatedly, the vibration of it causing Tamaki to do the same.  
  


“Sou-chan..”  
  


The call of his name made Sougo pull back, just enough to drag his tongue along the slit before he proceeded to deep throat Tamaki. Sougo had never given a blowjob before and for a moment he was _sure_ that he was going to retch but the expected gag reflex never occurred.  
  


Tamaki cursed under that treatment and Sougo finally looked up at him.  
  


The sight of Tamaki's sweaty throat, his flushed cheeks and his heavy breathing – the thought that this was all due to his doings brought goosebumps upon Sougo's skin.

He moaned subconsciously and sucked especially hard while pressing his tongue against Tamaki's cock, forcing him to release devoid of a warning and with a rather loud groan.  
  


Sougo instantly held his breath and let everything Tamaki gave him accumulate in his mouth.  
  


Tamaki finally relaxed his muscles again and reached forward to grab Sougo's chin and pull him off of his dick.  
  


Sougo shivered as Tamaki nudged his jaw, causing him to tear his lips open and reveal the sticky mess inside. Tamaki was panting and gulped as he brushed his thumb over Sougo's bottom lip, cum coating his digit as he slipped it past his teeth and scraped his tongue gently.  
  


“Sou-chan, you're way too ero right now.”, Tamaki sighed and watched a part of the remains of his orgasm drip down Sougo's chin before he enclosed his thumb with his lips to suck on it while keeping steady eye contact.  
  


Finally Sougo swallowed, twice, and let Tamaki's finger pop out of his mouth.

“It was sweet..”

  
Tamaki blushed at the revelation and knitted his brows as Sougo smiled at him.  
  


“You're already hard again.”  
  


Sougo brazenly voiced his thoughts, something he'd usually never do; but this was a dream, so it was fine, right?  
  


“That's good.”, he sighed and moved to kneel, straddling Tamaki, whose face and ears felt so hot he thought he was about to catch fire.  
  


Sougo attempted to brush his underwear off but Tamaki, formerly stunned by how cunning Sougo had become unexpectedly, regained his attitude and took the task from him.

With the dream eater's help Sougo was able to squirm out of his boxers easily and they were thrown to the side.  
  


Sougo's flushed face, how he needily bit his lip while practically showcasing his by then naked body, all of it made Tamaki shiver with anticipation. He let his hands roam around his thighs before he cupped and eventually squeezed Sougo's ass.  
  


"Tamaki-kun..", Sougo whispered longingly but instead of finishing the sentence, he put one hand on Tamaki's shoulder to support himself, while he reached between his legs with the other.  
  


He steadied the other's erected dick and slowly let his body sink down until the tip prodded at his hole, shuddering as it went in.

Tamaki gritted his teeth and with a surge of impatience that stemmed from the amazing feeling he yanked Sougo downwards.  
  


Being filled so suddenly, Sougo cried out. It didn't hurt at all, it was just a completely new experience – a sensation that made him moan continuously even though neither of them moved a muscle.  
  


Tamaki watched closely as Sougo unfolded into a shaking and moaning mess and he thought that he was indeed way too erotic for his own good.

His fingers repeatedly flexed on Sougo's ass, he was _so close_ to just slam him onto the mattress and fuck him senseless.  
  


“Sou-chan..”, he whispered and leaned forward to engage in sloppy kissing with his human lover in order not to give in to his desire.  
  


As if it was a signal Sougo started to roll his hips and Tamaki instantly assisted the alluring movements by sensually jerking his own, matching Sougo's rhythm.

Every thrust was like a shot of bliss and Sougo felt high on adrenaline. It was addictive and he wanted..  
  


“More.”, he whined, “Tamaki-kun, touch me more, please.”  
  


Tamaki answered the request by proceeding to jerk Sougo off and was rewarded with an astoundingly fervent noise of pleasure that almost triggered the already lurking monster inside him to come forth.  
  


Sougo's hip bucking became irregular but at the same time more intense if not desperate.

This was even better than everything he had imagined so far even though his legs couldn't handle the strain he put on them anymore.  
  


The marvelous circumstance of having the one he loved touch him like this erased his rationality, his shyness. It made Sougo's heart flutter like a butterfly and his skin hot, not to mention the tingly feeling of being connected to Tamaki in the most intimate way two people physically could be.  
  


He felt the delicious tension in his stomach built up and he clung to Tamaki tightly, rampantly moaning into his ear.  
  


Tamaki passionately bit his neck and with a slick rub of a fingertip and one last mind blowing thrust meeting his sweet spot, Sougo came and sullied both of their chests.

He shuddered, the afterglow just as stimulating as the actual act itself.

“Tamaki-kun, that was-ah?!”, he panted after a few moments and gasped when Tamaki locked him into an iron grip like embrace.

  
“Just a little more..”, the dream eater sighed and resumed to pound into Sougo, forcing his body to take the thrusts.  
  


“A-Ah, nh, Tama-”, Sougo was unable to speak properly, his oversensitive nerves causing him to spasm.  
  


“Sou-chan.”, Tamaki groaned his name and crashed their mouths together.

Sougo clearly saw his eyebrows furrow and he felt Tamaki clench up while he deepened the kiss at the exact same time.

He flinched and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Tamaki orgasm inside of him, felt the warmth spreading and the twitching of his dick.  
  
  


Their lips parted with an audible smack and they looked at each other, both panting before Sougo couldn't resist any longer and hungrily kissed Tamaki again.  
  


The dream eater shifted them to have Sougo lie on his back.  
  


“Sou-chan.”, he said with a smirk after giving them both some space to breathe, “Let's do it again.”

* * *  
  


Sougo jerked awake, breathing like he had just finished running a marathon.

  
One hasty glance around his bedroom let him know that it was morning and he was alone.

  
He blushed deeply upon reliving the scenario he had just experienced like a fast-forward movie and covered his mouth with his hand before he peeked underneath his blanket.

Sougo groaned quietly at what he saw there and curled into a ball. He felt ashamed, like a lecherous old man and utterly guilty towards Tamaki.

  
This couldn't be the kind of dream Tamaki wanted him to have, right? It had to be a mistake, Tamaki probably didn't know about those things if he didn't even know what a kiss meant.

The image of Tamaki's mischievous smile sneaked its way into Sougo's consciousness and he paused. Wait, it couldn't be..?

  
  
During the day and at his part-time job Sougo had no time to contemplate. Back at home he took a shower and was in the middle of cooking curry when the main actor of his risky fantasy appeared by his side.

"Good evening~"

  
Sougo let out a yelp and he flinched so intensely he almost hit Tamaki with the dipper he was holding.

"T-Tamaki-kun, you scared me.", he breathed and clutched at his chest, "Please don't just teleport into other people's houses like that."

  
"Smells good.", Tamaki ignored his proposition and leaned onto Sougo's back to be closer to the delicious scent that filled his nose.

  
"You can have some curry later, I'm not done yet.", Sougo said and slipped away from the closeness to get the Tabasco sauce from a cupboard to his far left.

  
"Woah, really?! Thanks, Sou-chan!", Tamaki beamed at him before he stuck his tongue out, "I know you like it a lot but don't add too much of that hot stuff. Okay? It's irritating my tongue and makes it all tingly."

  
"How did you know that I like spicy food?"

  
As far as he could remember, he had never mentioned that to Tamaki and had also never let him eat his homemade food before, all he ever ate at his place before was either pudding or candy.

"I tasted it in your mouth yesterday.", Tamaki replied nonchalantly, "Now tell me! Did you like what I did to you last night?"

  
Sougo almost dropped the sauce and quickly put in on the counter.  
  
“Tamaki-kun, what kind of _scenario_ did you intend to give me?”, he asked to be completely sure.

  
“A naughty one.”

  
Sougo felt his neck crack as he turned his head to stare at the other who by then sat by the kitchen table, chin propped in his palm and a smug yet calm expression on his face.  
  


So it was on purpose after all.

Sougo came to this realization and had the urge to run and hide somewhere far away, this was too embarrassing. To bridge his uneasiness he took a bottle of water out of the fridge and took a sip.

  
“You didn't like it?”, Tamaki innocently asked and tilted his head.

  
“I'm not exactly complaining but.. “, Sougo mumbled, “how come you are knowledgeable about this?”

  
“I'm a Master of dreams so I gotta know a~ll kinds of them. Right?”, Tamaki shrugged his shoulders, then put his arms behind his head, “I've seen humans do a lot of things. I didn't know _why_ they kiss until recently but I do know why they have sex.”

  
Sougo ungracefully spit out the water he had just poured into his dry mouth.  
  
For some reason – and even in regard of that questionable dream he had before – it was exceedingly weird to hear Tamaki use the word _sex_.  
  
  


“Sou-chan.”, Tamaki sighed and wiped at his cheek where a good amount of Sougo's spontaneous water fountain had hit him, “You're surprisingly inhibited, aren't ya.”

  
“That's not.. I mean, I was just surprised-”, Sougo sputtered and averted his eyes.

  
Tamaki broke into a laughing fit that enhanced Sougo's shame and turned his cheeks bright red.

  
“Tamaki-kun, that was a lucid dream, right?”

  
The dream eater just grinned at him for a short while. “Hee~h? Was it that good?”

  
“To be honest, it felt tremendously real.”, Sougo replied shyly to avoid a direct answer and put the bottle away to stir the simmering curry.

  
“Sou-chan praised me, yay~!”

Sougo didn't answer, his mind inappropriately provided him the vivid memory of Tamaki's flushed face, panting, the sensation of his soft skin underneath his fingertips..

He quickly shook his head a few times to rid his consciousness of those impure thoughts and he flinched at the loud screeching of a chair being dragged along the floor.

Tamaki had left his spot by the table and had drawn nearer.

“You smell really good.”

  
“You mean the food? You said that before.”

  
“No, I mean _you_, Sou-chan.”, Tamaki said quietly and audibly sniffed him.

  
“I took a shower not long ago, so..”, Sougo replied a little flustered and turned the stove off.

  
“It's not that. It's the pheromones you emit.”

Tamaki took another step closer and his nose and lips almost touched Sougo's neck.

  
Sougo froze instantly. “Huh?”

  
“Bakus usually find their prey by following the scent of people's pheromones.”, Tamaki whispered and put an arm around Sougo's waist to keep him close, “If they have a bad dream I can smell the stress of it. But you.. right now, even though you're clearly awake, you smell like you're having a naughty dream.”

Sougo felt as if all of his blood was drained from his body as much as it had went straight into his head. Tamaki holding him like this didn't help at all, it was like he was melting under his touch like ice cream in the summer sun.

“T-Tamaki-kun, you're too close..”

  
Tamaki didn't listen and nuzzled his nape as he inhaled his scent deeply. The touch caused Sougo's composure to snap and he roughly pushed the other away and made him step backwards until Tamaki's back hit a wall.

  
“Sou-chan?”

  
“Tamaki-kun.”, Sougo uttered and clawed at the collar of his shirt, “If I smell that good to you.. come and have a try.”

  
Tamaki shuddered, there was not a single trace of shyness in Sougo's features, his eyes confidently glued to his own and the intensity of the pheromones increased, which made him feel lightheaded.

He slightly opened his mouth to say something but Sougo approached him in slow motion, simultaneously pulling him in by his clothes.

  
As their lips met, Sougo slid his arms around Tamaki's neck while the dream eater instantly followed suit and wrapped his around the others' waist.  
  
Soft and sweet kisses were replaced by more fierce movements and as their tongues touched, Tamaki halted for a moment.

“Spicy.. do you wanna know why-”  
  


“Not now, explain later.”, Sougo panted and proceeded to occupy Tamaki's mouth before he could ruin the mood.

  
No more words were voiced except their respective names being moaned now and then and the pot of curry had long turned cold when the first ray of sun illuminated Sougo's small apartment.

For the very first time since they had met each other Tamaki was still with him in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I managed to portray them reasonably right.. Bini requested power bottom Sougo but somehow he became super horny/slutty lol sorry about that?  
Title comes from the song "夢喰い白黒バク (yume kui shirokuro baku)" and I prefer the cover version by ZUCK. As always, thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
